Lessons in Love
by ang.grai
Summary: Satu, jangan membuat wanita patah hati. Dua, jangan bertaruh dengan perasaan wanita. Tiga, jangan kasar pada wanita. Empat, jangan pernah mendebat wanita. Itulah aturan-aturan yang dibuat 4 gadis di SMA Archangel untuk memberi pelajaran pada pria-pria bereputasi angkuh. Tetapi ketika para pria juga membuat aturan-aturan tandingan, siapa akhirnya yang malah mendapat pelajaran cinta?


Pelajaran cinta untuk para pria: Pertama, jangan membuat wanita patah hati. Kedua, jangan bertaruh dengan perasaan wanita. Ketiga, jangan bersikap kasar pada wanita. Keempat, jangan pernah mendebat wanita. Itulah aturan-aturan yang dibuat empat gadis di sekolah Archangel untuk memberi pelajaran pada pria-pria paling menyebalkan di sekolah; para Anggota OSIS angkuh yang berkuasa! Tetapi ketika para pria juga memutuskan untuk membuat aturan-aturan tandingan, siapa akhirnya yang malah mendapat pelajaran cinta?

* * *

**Lessons in Love **oleh **Angchin**

**GS/D **punya **SUNSIRE, BANDAI.**

Warning:

**~AU. OOC. typo. Friendship. Romance. Drama. Hurt/comfort. AsuCaga. YzakShi. KiraLacus. DearMiri. Ada kata-kalimat sarkasme. Terinspirasi dari novel yang pernah kubaca~** Mohon untuk diperhatikan warningnya, supaya nantinya nggak ada niatan buat ngeflame saya wkwk.

Hmm... agak ragu sebenarnya mau publish ini, soalnya mungkin ini agak saya buat sedikit eksentrik(?) tapi... sedari dulu saya kepengin banget buat FF tentang sekumpulan ciwik-ciwik yg punya karakter dan pengaruh kuat, yaudah saya nekat publish aja :P Dan saya juga mau bilang kalau Athrun dkk nya bakalan arogan banget disini, jd jgn kaget ya:)) dan jgn bilang saya nggak nulis kata OOC di atas?:))

DLDR.

* * *

**Bab Satu**

Pukul dua belas siang di kota Junius. Terasa sangat panas bagi sebagian orang. Tak terkecuali bagi empat gadis yang kini sedang duduk bergeming mengitari meja kantin SMA Archangel. Mereka adalah Cagalli Yula Athha, Lacus Clyne, Shiho Hahnenfuss dan Miriallia Haw.

"Teman-teman," kata Shiho, salah seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang, memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Shiho mengeluarkan empat buah kipas lipat dari dalam tas jinjing di samping tubuhnya, lalu membagikannya ke ketiga sahabatnya tersebut. "Ayahku membeli kipas-kipas ini saat mengunjungi kota Maius beberapa waktu lalu," lanjutnya. "Jumlahnya cukup banyak, jadi kupikir tidak ada salahnya memberi kalian."

"Terima kasih, Shiho." Lacus tersenyum simpul ketika mengambil kipas lipat yang dibagikan Shiho.

"Shiho, waktumu benar-benar tepat membawa kipas-kipas ini," sahut Miriallia. "Aku sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa kota ini terasa sangat panas!" Ia langsung menggunakan kipas lipat untuk mengipasi bagian wajahnya yang sedikit berkeringat.

Hanya Cagalli—satu-satunya gadis berambut pirang sepundak di antara mereka—yang tidak berniat menggunakan kipas itu. Ia memang mengambil kipas itu dari tangan Shiho, tetapi hal itu dilakukannya hanya untuk menghargai niat memberi yang ditunjukkan sahabatnya itu. Ya, Cagalli tidak yakin apakah akan menggunakannya, karena menurutnya panas di kota ini tidak seberapa bila dibandingkan dengan panas di Bumi. Ia heran kenapa ketiga sahabatnya begitu manja, tidak bisa tahan dengan panas yang baginya biasa-biasa saja. Cagalli hanya menghela napas.

"Miri, menurutku bukan salah kota ini kita dapat merasakan panas seperti sekarang," kata Shiho. "Tetapi sekolah inilah yang salah, karena sebagian orang-orang yang ada di dalamnya."

Lacus dan Miriallia saling pandang, lalu menyahuti ucapan Shiho secara bersamaan, "Maksudmu?"

"Kalian sungguh tidak merasa panas dengan apa yang dilakukan para lelaki menyebalkan itu akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Shiho.

Kedua gadis itu akhirnya mengerti. Tentu saja mereka tahu siapa _para lelaki_ _menyebalkan_ yang dimaksud Shiho. Bagaimana tidak? Jika para lelaki itu adalah sekumpulan laki-laki bereputasi paling angkuh di Archangel? Ya, mereka adalah para Anggota OSIS!

"Apa lagi yang diperbuat mereka kali ini?" tanya Cagalli, berbicara untuk pertama kalinya setelah bergeming sedari tadi.

"Yzak Joule si Bendahara OSIS membuat keributan di koridor tadi pagi, dia memaki murid perempuan kelas dua hanya karena gadis malang itu tidak sengaja menabrak tubuhnya," Shiho mulai menjelaskan. "Lalu si Sekretaris, Dearka Elsman, menumpahkan bekal milik Flay Allster di kelas. Aku tidak tahu dia melakukannya secara sengaja atau tidak, tetapi yang kulihat dia langsung pergi begitu saja, tak menoleh sedikitpun bahkan saat Flay mulai menangis."

"Sekretaris brengsek itu benar-benar tak punya hati!" Miriallia mengepal erat sebelah tangannya.

Shiho menggeleng. "Oh, itu belum seberapa, Miri, bahkan ada yang lebih parah dari mereka berdua."

"Sang Ketua OSIS dan Wakilnya biar kutebak?" Lacus mengangkat sebelah alis.

Shiho mengangguk. "Ya. Tadi pagi, aku melihat Wakil Ketua OSIS kita, Kira Yamato, sedang berciuman dengan murid kelas satu di halaman belakang sekolah. Satu jam kemudian aku memergoki Kira sedang berciuman dengan gadis berbeda di perpustakaan."

Mendengar itu Lacus langsung terkesiap. "Dia benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran untuk menghargai wanita."

"Lalu Athrun Zala, Ketua OSIS kita—"

"Tidak usah dilanjutkan, Shiho," sela Cagalli. "Sedari tadi mendengar dirimu mengocehkan para bawahannya saja aku benar-benar muak. Mereka semua laki-laki brengsek. Apa lagi ketuanya, 'kan? Sudah pasti lebih brengsek."

"Tapi aku penasaran," sambung Miriallia. "Apa yang dilakukan Ketua OSIS, Shiho?"

"Kemarin setelah pulang sekolah, aku melihat Meyrin Hawke, adik kelas kita, memberi surat cinta pada Athrun di belakang sekolah. Dan tebak, apa respons Athrun?" Shiho memandang wajah-wajah para sahabatnya, dan ia mendapati hampir keseluruhan dari mereka menatap dirinya tidak sabaran, kecuali Cagalli yang hanya mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Oh, ayolah, cepat katakan. Jangan membuat kami penasaran," protes Miri.

"Athrun merobek surat itu tepat di depan wajah Meyrin tanpa membaca isinya sama sekali. Dia bahkan tidak mau repot-repot untuk membuka suratnya."

Ketiga gadis itu langsung mendengus geram sesaat setelah mendengar penjelasan Shiho. Mereka benar-benar tak habis pikir kepengurusan OSIS sekolah mereka dapat dipimpin laki-laki kejam macam Athrun Zala.

Bahkan Lacus Clyne yang selalu menilai seseorang dari sisi positif saja sampai menggeleng skeptis sekarang. "Sebenarnya apa definisi wanita bagi mereka? Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran para pria, terlebih orang-orang seperti mereka."

"Dari perilaku mereka sudah jelas sekali mereka hanya menganggap remeh wanita," kata Miri. "Wanita hanya ajang untuk senang-senang bagi mereka."

"Aku bersumpah," sergah Cagalli. "Aku tak sudi diriku diremehkan laki-laki seperti mereka."

"Kita para wanitalah yang seharusnya mereka buat senang," kukuh Lacus.

"Tapi ini agak rumit," tambah Miri. "Kebanyakan pria sepertinya tidak bisa memahami wanita. Mereka tidak bisa menyadari kalau harga diri adalah segalanya bagi wanita. Mereka buta."

Shiho mencondongkan tubuh ke arah meja. "Aku terkesan dengan kesinisan kalian terhadap Anggota OSIS," katanya. "Tapi, teman-teman, kupikir teori saja masih belum cukup. Demonstrasi—tindakan nyata kitalah yang diperlukan di sekolah ini. Kita harus menyelamatkan para gadis di sekolah kita dari keangkuhan mereka." Shiho membuka tas jinjingnya lagi dan kali ini ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas kosong beserta pena. Ia menyerahkan masing-masing satu pada ketiga sahabatnya. "Kita harus mencatatnya, aturan-aturan untuk memberi mereka pelajaran 'mencintai wanita'."

"Kau yakin ingin memberi pelajaran pada mereka, Shiho?" tanya Cagalli. "Aku tidak ingin berhubungan dengan laki-laki yang terbiasa mematahkan hati wanita. Aku benci Ketua OSIS brengsek itu."

"Aku setuju dengan ide Shiho," sela Miri. Ia menoleh ke arah Cagalli. "Cag, kalau bukan kita yang memberi pelajaran pada mereka, lalu siapa? Aku berani bertaruh dari sekian banyak gadis di sekolah ini hanya kita berempat yang masih _suci_ dari mereka. Belum pernah kontak langsung mau pun terjerat pesona mereka."

"Pesona?" lagi-lagi Cagalli mengangkat sebelah alis.

Lacus mengangguk kepada Cagalli dari seberang meja. "Ya, walaupun sikap mereka sudah terbukti angkuh, tetapi tetap saja masih ada sebagian gadis di sekolah ini yang terpesona pada mereka, mereka cukup populer."

"Aku juga khawatir murid laki-laki lain di Archangel jadi termotivasi ingin mengikuti sifat angkuh mereka." seketika Shiho memandang sahabat berambut pirangnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya. "Cagalli?"

Akhirnya Cagalli mengangguk singkat. "Baiklah, aku setuju dengan idemu."

"Nah, kalau begitu," kata Shiho. "Sebaiknya kita mulai membuat aturan-aturan kita sekarang."

Mereka mengangguk berbarengan, lalu mulai menulis di kertas masing-masing.

"Berapa banyak aturan yang mesti kita buat?" tanya Lacus.

"Dua saja cukup, tetapi kalau mau lebih pun akan sangat bagus," jawab Shiho.

Miriallia telah selesai menulis. "Daftar aturan-aturan ini adalah harapan kita, perjuangan kita mewakili para gadis yang belum maupun yang sudah mereka tindas di sekolah ini. Kita tidak boleh gagal."

"Oh, tentu saja tidak akan gagal—kalau kita tetap berpegang teguh pada aturan-aturan kita," balas Shiho. "Dan kusarankan sekarang masing-masing dari kita memilih salah seorang di antara mereka untuk dijadikan target penerima aturan-aturan kita."

"Aku benar-benar gatal ingin mengubah sikap buruk si Wakil Ketua OSIS," sergah Lacus. "Dia tidak boleh terus-terusan mempermainkan perasaan wanita."

Miriallia mengangguk. "Kalau aku benar-benar geram dengan tingkah si Sekretaris."

"Aku akan menetapkan aturanku pada si kasar Yzak," kata Shiho. "Kalau begitu, yang akan memberi pelajaran pada sang Ketua OSIS adalah Cagalli."

Cagalli langsung berdecak. "Sepertinya kalian sengaja membuatku menjadi pemilih terakhir. Yah, semoga saja tebakanku salah."

Shiho terkekeh. "Sekalipun tebakanmu benar, aku memang tak akan memungkirinya. Aku tidak berniat menghadapi si Ketua. Menurutku dia yang paling parah."

"Aku percaya hanya kau yang mampu memberi pelajaran pada Athrun," kata Lacus pada Cagalli. "Di antara kita berempat kaulah yang paling berani menghadapi laki-laki. "

"Lacus benar, Cag," tambah Miriallia. "Aku juga tidak akan pernah lupa kejadian dua minggu lalu ketika kau menghajar Seiran, hanya karena dia sengaja memegang rambutmu. Laki-laki kejam seperti Athrun memang hanya kau yang lebih pantas menghadapinya."

"Baiklah, jadi kapan kita akan memulainya?" tanya Cagalli. "Melancarkan aturan-aturan kita pada mereka?"

"Semakin cepat semakin bagus," jawab Shiho sembari meluruskan lipitan rok sailor merah yang dikenakannya. Tiba-tiba saja gadis berambut cokelat panjang itu berdiri, tersenyum miring. "Aturan-aturan kita akan sangat berguna. Kita akan membuat pengaruh pada keempat laki-laki angkuh itu—mengubah penilaian mereka dari yang tadinya remeh menjadi mencintai mati-matian terhadap wanita. Ya, pelajaran cinta dari empat gadis hebat... dimulai!"

* * *

"Athrun, berkencanlah denganku!"

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Athrun itu memerhatikan wajah gadis berambut _dark gray _yang berdiri satu meter di depan tubuhnya dengan tatapan dingin. Ia menolak tegas, "Tidak."

Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu maju selangkah. Ia meraih tangan kanan Athrun lalu menggenggamnya. "Aku akan melakukan apa saja agar kau mau berkencan denganku."

Athrun langsung menepis pegangan tangan gadis itu. "Minggir, Meer!" ucapnya, seraya mendorong pundak gadis itu dengan sedikit kasar. Detik selanjutnya ia memutuskan pergi dari tempat itu, tetapi ketika baru berjalan dua langkah, lagi-lagi gadis itu menghadangnya, kembali memegang tangannya.

"Aku akan menjadi wanita apa pun seperti yang kauinginkan," Meer berkeras. "Wanita seperti apa yang kauinginkan?"

Tanpa meredakan tatapan dinginnya, Athrun menoleh ke arah wajah Meer. "Jika aku menginginkan wanita, aku akan memilih yang mau menuruti perkataanku dan melakukan semua perintahku."

Meer mengangguk percaya diri. "Aku akan menuruti perkataanmu dan melakukan semua perintahmu."

"Bagus kalau kau langsung mengerti," kata Athrun getir. "Kalau begitu turuti perkataanku dan lakukan perintahku; menyingkir dari jangkauanku sekarang juga dan jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapanku." Sesaat setelah mengatakan itu Athrun kembali menepis pegangan tangan Meer, meninggalkan gadis yang terdiam membisu itu dengan berjalan cepat.

Laki-laki berambut _navy blue_ itu sungguh jengkel dan muak dengan tingkah para wanita. Salah satunya adalah terhadap gadis berambut _dark gray_ barusan, yang bernama Meer Campbell dan merupakan teman sekelasnya. Padahal niat Athrun datang ke taman belakang sekolah ini adalah hendak meninjau keadaan taman—memastikan lingkungan sekolah terjaga baik adalah salah satu tugas OSIS—tetapi ia tidak mengira akan dihadang Meer setelah sampai di sana.

Entah mengapa Athrun merasa mereka—kaum wanita—seperti tidak bisa mengerti dirinya sama sekali. Sekalipun Athrun selalu menunjukkan ketidaksukaan secara terang-terangan terhadap mereka, tetapi mereka benar-benar bodoh selalu mengejar-ngejarnya—berusaha menarik simpatinya. Maka dari itu Athrun hanya menganggap wanita sebagai makhluk lemah dan bodoh yang bisanya hidup dengan ketergantungan pria. Ya, tentu saja Athrun Zala sang Ketua OSIS SMA Archangel sangat memahami wanita, dan karena ia sangat memahami_nya_ makanya ia membenci wanita.

Kejengkelan Athrun seketika semakin bertambah ketika ia mengingat tugas _meninjau _taman ini sebenarnya bukanlah tugasnya, melainkan tugas Kira sebagai Wakil Ketua OSIS. Athrun menyusuri jalan setapak sepi di tengah taman dengan memicingkan kedua mata, mencoba meredam kejengkelannya—hingga ia tidak menyadari sebuah bola basket tiba-tiba saja melesat cepat dari arah depan tubuhnya, mengenai kepalanya, membuatnya menghentikan langkah seketika.

"Sialan!" ia mengumpat seraya refleks memegang dahinya yang sakit karena terkena benturan bola.

"Nah, itu dia bolaku!"

Ketika Athrun membuka mata ia melihat di hadapannya telah berdiri seorang gadis berambut pirang sepundak, yang tengah tersenyum sembari memegang bola basket.

Athrun seketika menatap tajam gadis itu. "Itu bolamu?" tanyanya.

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Athrun. "Baru saja kau bertanya kepadaku?"

"Memangnya kepada siapa lagi?" sinis Athrun.

"Bukan," gadis itu menggeleng. "Maksudku buat apa kau menanyakan apakah _itu bolaku, _padahal sudah jelas tadi aku mengatakan 'itu dia bolaku'. Jadi tentu saja bola itu punyaku. Kau punya otak yang lambat ketika dipakai berpikir, ya?"

Athrun tidak menggubris pertanyaan sarkastis gadis itu. "Kau harus minta maaf!" perintahnya.

"Minta maaf?" gadis itu kini menelengkan kepalanya. "Untuk apa?"

"Bolamu baru saja mengenaiku," kata Athrun, dengan berusaha menjaga nada suaranya tetap terkontrol. Tetapi tak mengurangi kilat tajam di matanya ketika ia menatap wajah gadis itu.

"Yang mengenaimu 'kan bolaku, kenapa mesti aku yang meminta maaf—"

Ucapan gadis itu segera terhenti karena tiba-tiba saja Athrun berjalan mendekatinya, langsung mengulurkan tangan dan mengangkat dagu gadis berambut pirang itu—mendongakkan wajahnya paksa agar mata _amber _gadis itu menatap mata _emerald_ Athrun yang kejam. Athrun berkata, "Jika aku mengatakan 'kau harus meminta maaf', berarti kau harus segera melakukannya. Dasar gadis _bebal._"

Gadis itu terkejut dengan membelalakkan kedua mata. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Athrun dari wajahnya dan langsung mundur dua langkah. "Dasar brengsek!" makinya.

"'Dasar brengsek'?" Athrun melipat tangannya di depan dada, dan melihat pandangan gadis itu kini berubah menjadi memelototinya. "Kemana sikap santai merasa tak bersalahmu tadi? Oh, ya, aku tidak akan heran kalau kau dapat berubah secepat itu. Sepertinya bersandiwara memang sudah menjadi hobi bagi kalian para wanita."

"Rumor yang beredar tentang dirimu ternyata salah," kata gadis itu. "Kau bukan hanya kejam, tetapi juga gila hormat—"

"Aku tidak gila hormat," potong Athrun dengan tajam. "Tetapi menghormati Ketua OSIS memang sudah menjadi kewajiban bagi siswa biasa sepertimu."

"Lantas bagaimana dengan kewajibanmu terhadap wanita sepertiku?" tanya gadis itu tak mau kalah. "Apakah mematahkan hati wanita adalah kewajibanmu? Tidak pernah menghormati wanita juga kewajibanmu?"

"Menghormati wanita?" Athun seketika mengangkat sebelah alis. "Tidak ada alasan untukku melakukannya."

"Tentu saja ada!" balas gadis itu sengit. "Karena kami juga memiliki kehormatan sebagai seorang wanita."

Athrun memerhatikan penampilan gadis itu dari atas kepala sampai kaki, dan ia melihat nama 'Cagalli Yula Athha' tertera pada bet nama di seragam putih Archangel yang dikenakannya. Athrun memang tidak terkesan melihat keberanian gadis itu yang sedari tadi telah membantah ucapan-ucapannya, tetapi ia hanya tidak menduga di sekolah ini ternyata masih ada gadis yang tidak tergila-gila padanya. Ya, karena setiap hari murid perempuan yang Athrun temui di Archangel hampir keseluruhannya adalah para gadis bodoh yang sangat terobsesi kepadanya.

Athrun kembali membuka mulut, "Dengar, Cagalli, akan kujelaskan kenapa—"

"Jangan sebut namaku!" Amarah Cagalli tiba-tiba meledak. "Aku tidak sudi namaku disebut oleh laki-laki brengsek sepertimu."

Athrun justru tak terpancing amarah sama sekali walaupun telah berkali-kali disebut brengsek oleh gadis itu. "Kalian kaum wanita memang sangat menyedihkan," katanya dengan nada dingin. "Selalu bertingkah seakan-akan makhluk paling penting, padahal kebanyakan dari kalian adalah oportunis licik. Biar kujelaskan perbedaan _kehormatan_ di antara kita, supaya gadis bebal sepertimu dapat paham mengapa laki-laki sepertiku tidak harus menghormati wanita."

Athrun berjalan mendekati Cagalli, berdiri menjulang di depannya dengan menatap tajam. Ia melanjutkan, "Kehormatan seorang pria akan selalu menjadi miliknya selama pria itu menginginkannya tetap ada, sedangkan kehormatan seorang wanita hanya terdapat di antara kedua kaki dan akan hilang setelah diserahkan kepada laki-laki pertama yang mendapatkannya, selebihnya kalian hanyalah makhluk lemah yang tak bisa hidup tanpa ketergantungan seorang pria. Bahkan, di masa depan pun, kehidupan yang tersuguh untuk kalian lebih menyedihkan lagi; terkungkung di dalam rumah tanpa pernah bisa mengambil alih peran seorang laki-laki. Ya, dunia memang tidak adil bagi kalian. Tidak heran bila kebanyakan dari kalian menjadi bodoh, lemah, bahkan ada yang sampai berakhir menjadi tak bermoral. Jadi untuk apa aku menghormati makhluk bodoh seperti kalian? Sudah pasti tidak ada gunanya."

"Kau!" Cagalli menggigit bibir, tampak ragu-ragu ingin membuka mulut. Tapi akhirnya ia berkata, "Kenapa pandanganmu terhadap wanita sesinis itu? Tanpa seorang wanita kau tidak akan pernah bisa berada di sini! Kau tidak akan pernah terlahir ke dunia ini!"

"Sanggahanmu cermat sekali," ejek Athrun. "Tetapi itu saja tidak dapat mengingkari fakta kalau sekarang aku _sudah _berada di sini."

"Kau benar-benar sinting!"

Athrun melihat Cagalli membalikkan tubuh dan memulai langkah hendak pergi dari hadapannya setelah mengatakan dirinya sinting. Karena merasa gadis itu masih memiliki hutang maaf padanya, Athrun dengan cekatan menghentikan langkah gadis itu dengan mencengkeram pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" pekik Cagalli seketika.

Athrun semakin mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada pergelangan tangan Cagalli. "Tidak akan sebelum kau meminta maaf padaku."

"Kubilang lepaskan!"

Detik berikutnya Athrun tidak menduga Cagalli akan menggerakkan salah satu kaki, sehingga ia tidak mengantisipasi ketika tiba-tiba saja gadis itu menginjak kuat-kuat kaki kanannya yang terbungkus sepatu. Athrun terpaksa melepaskan cengkeramannya pada tangan Cagalli, menunduk menatap ke arah kakinya, lalu ragu di antara pilihan hendak membungkuk mengusap kakinya yang sakit atau kembali menahan kepergian gadis itu. Tetapi ketika ia menengadahkan wajahnya, ia melihat Cagalli telah berlari menjauhi dirinya, dan kini telah hilang dari pandangannya.

"Athrun?"

Athrun menoleh ke arah belakang tubuhnya, dan ia mendapati ketiga teman-teman OSIS-nya tengah berjalan menghampirinya. Mereka adalah Kira, Yzak dan Dearka.

"Astaga semoga aku tidak salah lihat," kata Yzak setelah sampai di dekat Athrun. Ia tergelak. "Gadis itu baru saja menendangmu—"

"Dia hanya menginjak kakiku," koreksi Athrun dengan cepat dan sinis. "Jangan dilebih-lebihkan."

"Sama saja," kata Yzak dengan tersenyum geli. "Intinya kau baru saja diperlakukan kasar oleh seorang _gadis_. Menggelikan."

"Athrun, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kira datar dari depan tubuh Athrun.

"Daripada itu," Athrun menatap sebal Kira. "Apa yang terjadi dengan dirimu sendiri? Bukankah tadi pagi aku menyuruhmu meninjau taman ini? Tapi pada akhirnya malah aku yang melakukannya."

Tiba-tiba saja sikap Kira berubah kikuk. "Ah, maaf, aku lupa," katanya. "Sedari tadi aku berada di perpustakaan, dan kebetulan ada seorang adik kelas yang minta diajari cara memecahkan rumus matematika yang sulit. Sebagai Anggota OSIS yang baik aku tidak mungkin mengabaikannya, 'kan?"

Dari gelagat yang ditunjukkan Kira saja Athrun sudah bisa menebak kalau ia berbohong. Athrun mengabaikan laki-laki berambut cokelat itu dengan langsung menoleh kepada Dearka. "Dearka, kau sempat melihat gadis berambut pirang tadi?"

Dearka yang berdiri di samping Kira mengangguk. "Ya."

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Athrun.

"Tidak mengenal secara langsung," jawab Dearka. "Dia siswa kelas 3-B bernama Cagalli. Hanya itu yang kutahu."

"Terima kasih." Setelah mendapat jawaban dari Dearka laki-laki berambut _navy blue_ itu langsung menggerakkan kakinya, melangkah, berniat meninggalkan mereka.

"Athrun, kau mau kemana?" tanya Yzak dari belakang tubuh Athrun.

Athrun menghentikan langkah sejenak. "Kalian pikir aku akan diam saja setelah diperlakukan seperti itu?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada gadis itu?" tanya Dearka.

Athrun menolehkan kepalanya, memandang ketiga temannya dengan memasang raut dingin. "Aku harus memberinya pelajaran."

* * *

Tiga puluh meter dari jalan setapak di tengah taman, tiga orang gadis yang merupakan Lacus, Shiho dan Miriallia tengah berjongkok di balik tanaman yang telah dipangkas menjadi bentuk pola. Sedari tadi mereka bersembunyi memerhatikan Cagalli dengan Athrun di kejauhan.

"Ya ampun! Kalian juga melihatnya, 'kan?" kata Miri tidak sabar. "Laki-laki itu bersikap kasar pada Cagalli! Kita harus membantunya!"

Ketika Miriallia hendak berdiri, Lacus dan Shiho dengan sigap meraih tangan gadis itu, menarik tubuhnya agar kembali berjongkok.

"Tidak, Miri," cegah Shiho. "Laki-laki itu adalah target Cagalli, kita tidak boleh ikut campur. Cukup mengamati mereka dari sini."

Miriallia menghela napas. "Aku tidak tahan melihatnya."

"Untuk saat ini kita percayakan saja pada Cagalli," kata Lacus. "Walaupun aku sendiri bingung dengan jalan pikiran Cagalli—maksudku, kenapa dia melakukan tindakan memukul bola seperti itu? Bukannya hal itu malah akan membuat Athrun membencinya?"

Shiho menggeleng. "Kau salah," katanya pada Lacus. "Menurutku apa yang dilakukan Cagalli benar-benar cerdik. Kalian tadi lihat gadis berambut gelap itu, 'kan? Sikap lembut gadis itu bahkan tidak bisa memancing respons Athrun lebih dari sekadar sikap dingin. Tetapi ketika Cagalli memberikan sikap yang berlawanan dengan sikap lembut gadis berambut gelap itu, emosi Athrun malah terpancing lebih banyak. Dia berbicara lebih lama pada Cagalli. Kupikir pendekatan yang dilakukan Cagalli benar-benar bagus."

Lacus akhirnya mengangguk paham. "Kau benar juga."

Tak lama kemudian Cagalli menghampiri mereka, ikut bergabung berjongkok di balik semak-semak. Mereka langsung memberondong gadis itu dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Cagalli, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Miriallia.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Cagalli.

"Apakah tanganmu terasa sakit?" Lacus meraih tangan Cagalli dan memerhatikan dengan saksama pergelangannya.

"Aku tidak merasakan sakit, Lacus."

"Apa yang dia katakan?" sergah Shiho.

Cagalli menatap Shiho lekat-lekat. "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang dia katakan?"

Bukan hanya Shiho saja yang tampak penasaran dan ingin tahu, tetapi Lacus dan Miriallia juga. "Apa katanya?" mereka bertanya serempak.

"Dia bilang kehormatan seorang wanita hanya terdapat di antara kedua kaki dan akan hilang setelah diserahkan kepada laki-laki pertama yang mendapatkannya." Cagalli menghela napas sejenak. "Selebihnya, dia bilang kita para wanita hanyalah makhluk lemah, bodoh dan tak bermoral."

"Ya ampun!" Miriallia tiba-tiba mengusap dahinya yang tak berkeringat. "Dia sangat parah!"

"Sepertinya menetapkan aturan kita pada laki-laki arogan seperti itu akan sangat sulit," sahut Lacus.

Cagalli sekilas mengangkat kedua bahu. "Aku sendiri juga tidak yakin," katanya.

"Memang benar, memaksa menetapkan aturan kita di saat sikap mereka masih arogan seperti itu akan sulit sekali." Shiho tak memungkirinya. "Satu-satunya cara adalah menaklukkan mereka lebih dulu."

"Menaklukkan?" ketiga gadis itu terkesiap.

Lacus langsung menggeleng skeptis. "Astaga, Shiho, kau tidak berpikir—"

"Ya, aku _memikirkannya_ sekarang," potong Shiho tegas. "Ide untuk menaklukkan mereka—membuat mereka jatuh cinta dan tergila-gila pada kita, menetapkan aturan-aturan kita, lalu setelah itu mencampakkan mereka."

"Yang benar saja!" protes Miri. "Aku sungguh tidak dapat membayangkannya, melihat mereka jatuh cinta dan tergila-gila pada kita."

"Silahkan bila kalian memiliki ide lain." Shiho melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Tapi yang pasti, teman-teman, mencoba memberi makan macan liar sama saja konyol, cari mati, terkecuali bila kita telah menjinakkannya terlebih dahulu."

Lacus merasa analogi yang diutarakan Shiho barusan cukup masuk akal. Tetapi ia tidak sepenuhnya setuju dengan rencana gadis itu, karena yang hendak mereka jinakkan ini bukanlah hewan liar, melainkan makhluk bernama laki-laki yang memiliki akal. Salah sedikit saja bisa-bisa mereka sendiri yang masuk ke dalam jeratannya. Tapi di sisi lain Lacus juga belum bisa menemukan alternatif lain.

"Baiklah, sepertinya untuk saat ini aku hanya bisa mengikuti idemu, Shiho." Lacus menghela napas.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Miri?" tanya Shiho.

"Aku juga tidak memiliki pilihan," jawab Miri. "Ya, aku setuju dengan idemu."

Shiho menoleh ke arah Cagalli. "Dan kau, Cag?"

Cagalli bergeming. Ia tidak menjawab—belum. Ia memilih mengalihkan pikirannya ke beberapa menit yang lalu saat berhadapan dengan Athrun, dan seketika ia mengepalkan sebelah tangan mengingat perkataan sinis laki-laki berambut _navy blue_ itu. Laki-laki itulah alasan ia membuat aturan-aturan tersebut sejak awal. Dan sekarang setelah menghadapinya secara langsung, Cagalli tahu pelajaran macam apa yang ingin diajarkannya pada Athrun.

"Aku setuju dengan idemu, Shiho." Cagalli membalas tatapan Shiho. "Tetapi bukan hanya sekadar menaklukkan atau membuatnya patah hati, yang kupikirkan saat ini malah lebih dari itu. Aku akan membuatnya menyesal karena telah meremehkan wanita."

.

.

.

.

.

~Aturan Cagalli Nomor 1: Pria tidak boleh membuat wanita patah hati~

**TBC**

* * *

jir sadis Athrun nya, kasihan Cagalli xD Tapi nggak apa, saya usahain buat balasan yg lebih sadis lagi dari Cagalli buat Athrun :v sampe tuh cowok tunduk di kaki Cagalli kalo bisa wkwk *jahat*

Oh ya ada kok penyebab kenapa si Athrun bisa sinis banget terhadap wanita, ntaran deh kapan2 di bab-bab depan saya jelasin kenapa *kick author*

Penggambaran latar dan karakter lebih detail mungkin akan saya mulai dari bab-bab depan. Bab ini permulaan aja sih. Walau saya juga nggak yakin dengan cerita ringan nan eksentrik seperti ini :))

**A/N** : _Satu lagi;__ kalau ada kata-kalimat yang kurang enak di fic di atas(adanya percakapan sarkas) mohon dimaklumi dan dimaafkan, selain karena memang cara penulisan saya seperti itu, saya juga nggak bermaksud menyinggung atau menjelekkan salah satu tokoh atau siapapun, saya cuma kepengin sifat mereka total aja(sekalipun OOC). Semisal digambarkan angkuh, ya saya kepengin totalitas gitu angkuhnya, nggak setengah2(sekaligus biar ada tantangannya jg buat Cagalli cs naklukin mereka) :) yang penting kan endingnya sifatnya jd pada baik semua :P itu aja siii hehe thnks n byebye! _

Mau nge-flame? kan saya udah ngasih warning:)) eh tapi kalo _public_ mau ngeflame saya jg boleh kok :))


End file.
